creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Centrum (Świat Fantazji)
Plik:07 Hort.ogg Centrum - wielki międzywymiarCentrum składa się bowiem z takich samych fizycznie wymiarów i są one połączone w jeden. Warto zauważyć, że portale w niektórych przypadkach można ustawić tak, by przesyłały rzecz z jednego miejsca w drugie. Działa to w formie teleportera, tylko że między wymiarami. w Fantazji, leży na przejściu Starego i Nowego Świata, ale jest odrębny, składa się z wielu wymiarów naraz. Przypomina on liczne miejsca, które oddziela otchłań. Centrum jest miejscem, gdzie każdy może mieć coś do powiedzenia, a w każdej dzielnicy znajduje się coś unikatowego. Autostrady, drogi szybkiego ruchu, place oraz portale są miejscami wspólnymi, tak samo budynki publiczne. Osoby które tam są, mogą mieć własne wymiary i posiadać całe dzielnice, wielkości od małych miasteczek, przez nowojorskie boroughs aż po megalopolis w stylu japońskim. Za najważniejszy organ polityczny uchodzi miejsce neutralne dla Nieskończonej Wojny i dla Twórców istniejące w postaci olbrzymiego kompleksu budynków Forum Fantasia. Tam decyduje się o przyszłości całej Fantazji, wstęp mają wszyscy, ale pracować mogą tylko Ci, którzy powołują kolejne uniwersa do życia, czyli Ludzie Realni, którzy w rzeczywistym świecie są normalnymi, niczym nie wyróżniającymi się ludźmi, obywatelami mnóstwa państw i zwolennikami rozmaitych ideologii. Opis Centrum przypomina olbrzymie miasto, ciągnące się jakby przez cały kontynent i wielkie niczym Eurazja. Wydaje się, że ta dżungla nie ma końca. Jedne dzielnice są przy oceanie, drugie z kolei na zamarzniętych pustkowiach. Jedne obfitują w drapacze chmur, inne mają tylko chatki z różnorakiego złomu i ściętego drewna. W Centrum walki dochodzą w formie zamieszek protestujących oraz kiboli przeciwko lokalnym siłom bezpieczeństwa. Dzielnice Archipelag Orłów Dzielnica Arcturusa Lwowskiego, należąca do Wielkiego Układu. Przypomina on swoisty tygiel wszystkich jego uniwersów, włącznie z fanonami. Jest to zlepek doznań Arcturusa Lwowskiego, gdzie praktycznie on sam ustala prawa natury. Rządzi on w olbrzymim, piramidalnym gmachu, zwanym Pałacem Wielkiej Imaginacji, który jest przy Placu Zwycięstwa, znajdującego się przy Alei Imperialnej Chwały. Pełno tam symboli Aquila - dwugłowego orła Imperium Człowieka z uniwersum Warhammer 40,000, a który w jego domyśle oznacza symbol wolności, chwały, równości, tolerancji, braterstwa i jedności. Wymiar ten nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo, kto jest z wrogiej frakcji względem Arcturusa. Obecnie trwa zimna wojna między państwem jego, a pozostałymi Wielkimi Graczami. Powód jest jeden - bomba memowa. Jest to archipelag, na który prowadzą mosty zwodzone, pilnowane tak jak wybrzeża dniem i nocą. Kształtem przypomina Nowy Jork, a każde boroughs jest wyspą archipelagu. Członkowie Przymierza Bermudiańskiego oraz innych frakcji mu wrogich mają zakaz przekraczania granicy pilnie strzeżonej dzielnicy Centrum. Gimnia Dzielnica Zieqeua. Nie odstaje od rzeczywistych dzielnic polskich budowanych w okresie socrealizmu, a już tym bardziej od dzielnic z XXI wieku, nie licząc kilku specjalnie wzniesionych budowli arkanistycznych oraz zaawansowanych technologicznie. Prócz tego cała przypomina istne mrowiska, bowiem jest skonstruowana jako sieć miast-uli znanych z uniwersum WH40K. Do Gimnii wstęp mają też przedstawiciele innych frakcji Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Miejsca Centra handlowe *Platynowe zakupy - trzypiętrowy gmach z rozmaitymi sklepami i pawilonami. Znajduje się między dzielnicą Arcturusa, a Bartholomeo Draci. Porty morskie *Stocznia wujcia Zienia - wielokrotnie atakowana przez kiboli Lwowskiego, obecnie przeżywa rozkwit. Położona w części kontrolowanej przez Wasieqa obsługuje małe i średnie jednostki, a nawet konstruuje je w suchym doku. Aeroporty *Port lotniczy im. Krwawych Kruków - dawniej należący do frakcji Arcturusa, obecnie przejęty przez Rico Aerofleet aeroport, który posiada 4 terminale towarowe i 3 pasażerskie. Położony na południe od osiedla zajętego przez Przemka Przemkowskiego. Restauracje *Restauracja "Smaczne ciastko" - miejsce położone w jednej z dzielnic neutralnych, leżących niedaleko budynków Forum Fantasia. Uczęszczają tam bardzo często rozmaici Twórcy, tacy jak Arcturus Lwowski, Zieqeu lub Lilith, aby porozmawiać normalnie i bez żadnych sprzeczek, skrytobójstw czy otruć. Stacje metra *Stacja metra Vostroyańska - zlepek trzech stacji pod ulicą Vostroyańską, która leży w neutralnej dla fanów świata WH40K strefie. Wybudowano tam bazar i restaurację McDonald's, specjalnie zrobioną pod nich. Stylistyka bardzo nawiązuje do moskiewskich stacji metra, a obrazy - do XVII wieku w Polsce i Rosji. Bazary *Targowisko Cześka - duży bazar zbudowany z chat wykonanych za pomocą blach, drewna, kartonów, plastiku, szkła, czy też specjalnych płacht. Wszystko stworzono podobnie do scenerii postapokaliptycznej - rozebrane z części pojazdy, rozpadające się budowle, a niekiedy też obiekty używane przez kupujących i sprzedających. Niemniej można tutaj dostać naprawdę wiele fajnych rzeczy. Stadiony *Stadion olimpijski na wyspie - olbrzymi stadion, gdzie użytkownicy toczą zacięte pojedynki piłkarskie, dobierając się w drużyny jedenastoosobowe. Co ciekawe przypomina gdańską PGE Arenę. Leży w jednej z wielu stref neutralnych Centrum. Świątynie *Wielka Katedra Wszechistnienia - siedziba główna religii znanej jako Kult Wszechojca. Wielka, urządzona w stylu futurystyczno-renesansowym katedra, w której urzęduje Hierarcha Słowa, nieformalny przywódca kultu. Nad wejściem widać wielki sztandar z symbolem ich bóstwa - symbol Wszechmiasta. Leży nieco kilkadziesiąt kilometrów na północ od Kompleksu Forum Fantasia. Place *Plac Zwycięstwa - plac w dzielnicy głównej imperatora Arcturusa. Stoi na nim wielki, pozłacany pomnik ów użytkownika, a sam teren jest miejscem, gdzie wchodzi się do Pałacu Nexusa - rezydencji imperialnej. Ulice *Ulica Vostroyańska - miejsce spotkań fanów świata WH40k. Położona tam stacja metra jest dziełem współpracy, a co najlepsze - wszystkie obiekty są budowane na styl tegoż uniwersum. *Aleja Imperialnej Chwały - aleja, która wiedzie spod głównej bramy dzielnicy, do samego Pałacu Nexusa. Przechodzą tam liczne wiece i demonstracje. Miejsca polityczne *Pałac Wielkiej Imaginacji - kwatera główna Arcturusa Lwowskiego w Centrum. Jest to mocno broniony, majestatyczny, ma kształt piamidalny. Na najwyższym, siedemdziesiątym piętrze, mieszczą się prywatne pokoje Arcturusa, zaś pięć niżej lotnisko na jego osobisty, kupiony na jednej z aukcji w Centrum, transportowiec kosmiczny startujący jak helikopter. *Kompleks Forum Fantasia - miejsce gdzie istnieje Forum Fantasia, rodzaj Zgromadzenia Ogólnego ONZ w Fantazji. W tym miejscu gromadzą się Twórcy, aby dyskutować na rozmaite tematy znaczące dla Fantazji oraz Centrum. Kompleks jest podzielny również na części wspólne i zarządzane przez rozmaite frakcje. Przypomina trochę połączenie rozmaitych budowli, jak Pałac Kultury i Nauki, Burj Khalifa, Big Ben, House of Parliament czy nawet Empire State Building. *Plac Chatowania - miejsce pełniące rolę Hyde Parku w Centrum. Na Placu przewijają się rozmaite dyskusje, organizowane są protesty oraz wygłaszane są manifesty. Znajduje się tuż przed majestatycznym, głównym wejściem do Kompleksu Forum Fantasia. Na środku stoi statua Kileazjasza ukazującego go jako rycerza w skórzanym stroju z mieczem wetkniętym w głowę Hastadariusa. W lewej dłoni trzyma kopertę, kartkę papieru oraz pióro, co nazwano symbolem Chatu - konwersacji, obecnie praktykowanej nie przez listy a przez witryny w Internecie. Instytucje Centrum thumb|230px|Flaga używana przez Instytucje Centrum w placówkach oraz jako bojowe oznaczenia na mundurach sił pokojowych oraz Armii ZakonnejInstytucje Centrum to organizacje, które nie mają zbyt wielkiej władzy nad Fantazją, ale sprawiają poczucie wspólnoty i łagodzą napięcia w związku z licznymi wojnami. Jeśli jednak z zewnątrz uderzy potężny wróg, taki jak Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego, Barbarzyńcy, czy jakaś inna, nieznana wcześniej potęga, wówczas ustanowiony zostaje Sojusz Wspólny Fantazji. Nieformalnie nazwa ta obejmuje wszystkie stowarzyszone z Instytucjami Centrum cywilizacjami. Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju Organizacja militarna, ich głównym zadaniem jest znaleźć i zniszczyć Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego oraz kultystów i osoby prowadzące plagiatyzację. Zakon jest dość mocno ograniczony przez rozmaite rządy i korporacje, niemniej wiedząc, że jeśli Hastadarius zwycięży i zniszczy świat rzeczywisty i fikcyjny jednoczą z nim siły w walce z nimi. Zakonnicy mają bardzo nowoczesną, jak na standardy Fantazji, technologię. W swoim arsenale mają też parę bomb memowych czy miotaczy zniszczenia twórczościWedług konstruktorów broni to działa tak, że osoby które nim oberwały zaczynają w parę sekund czuć coraz większą pustkę, potem następuje zmniejszenie intelektu, a na końcu eksploduje głowa tak, jak dynia upuszczona i potraktowana ciekłym azotem.. W skład Rycerzy weszło wielu zainteresowanych wojaczką Ludzi Realnych, w tym tych którzy władali jakimiś obszarami. Dzięki podarowaniu im niewielkiej połaci ziemi w Nowym Świecie stali się najważniejszą organizacją militarną w znanej Fantazji. Forum Fantasia Forum Fantasia stanowi rodzaj Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych w Fantazji. Jednoczy wszystkie rządy, organizuje projekty naukowe na miarę realnego Wielkiego Zderzacza HadronówMowa tu o przedsięwzięciach naukowych dobrych dla wszystkich i niemożliwych do sfinansowania przez pojedyncze organizacje. oraz robi inne tym podobne rzeczy. Prawie wszystkie organizacje ogłaszają neutralność wobec Forum. Wiele postaci z całej Fantazji o profesji polityka zatrudniało się w niej. Zdanie tej grupy się liczy, aczkolwiek mniej niż Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju, ze względu na rozwiniętą sieć biurokratyczną oraz próbę niejednokrotnej interwencji w politykę wewnętrzną członków wspólnotyPróbowali na przykład wymusić na Przymierzu Bermudiańskim większą tolerancję i połączenie sił nie tylko wobec Wielkiego Układu, czym podpadli Federacji. Usiłowali też pociągnąć wszechmonarchę do odpowiedzialności za wybuch Wojny Bermudiańskiej, ostatecznie obie strony zgodnie odparły, że uderzyły na siebie w tym samym momencie, bez odstępu w czasie.. Z tego powodu to bardziej przypomina organizację pieczętującą wspólnotę wszystkich państw wrogich wobec Aliansu Sług. Panteon Twórczy Rodzaj quasi-religijnej grupy, która skupia wokół siebie Ludzi Realnych, wynalazców, artystów, proroków oraz badaczy. Ich głównym celem jest tworzenie kolejnych dzieł. Jednak tak naprawdę ich celem jest odkrycie jak można władać ImaginacjąImaginacja jest tak potężna, że wielu porównuje jej odkrycie oraz właściwości do energii elektrycznej, która okazała się epokowym odkryciem w świecie rzeczywistym i na zawsze go zmieniła., jeśli nie jest się Człowiekiem Realnym. Panteon jest najsłabszą i najmniej znaczącą organizacją, niemniej jest bardzo ważna dla świata inteligencji całych cywilizacji Fantazji. Rolą Panteonu Twórczego w dużej mierze jest odkrywanie nowych wymiarów, kolonizacja nowych, pustych miejsc, budowa osad-kopuł w międzywymiarze czy eksploracja samego międzywymiaru. Grupy Pierwszego Kontaktu thumb|Członkowie Grupy Pierwszego Kontaktu - kapitan statku z ramienia grupy, jaka znalazła wymiar, na lewo od niej urzędnik Forum Fantasia (na przodzie) pełniący rolę dyplomaty. Z tyłu jego lewej Techmistrz zakonny, a z tyłu wszystkich - magokapłan Panteonu Twórczego.Grupy Pierwszego Kontaktu są zawsze wysyłane przez Instytucje Centrum po uprzednim odkryciu wymiaru przez jakieś państwo. Dopóki ktoś nie nawiąże kontaktu z wymiarem nie należy on do nikogo. Aby uniknąć sporów organizowana jest ekspedycja w postaci korpusu lub małego skrzydła fregat celem dotarcia do kilku miejsc i skontaktowanie się z mieszkańcami danego wszechświata. Grupa Pierwszego Kontaktu jest kierowana przez Radę składającą się z 12 członków, po 3 z każdego ramienia. Trzech członków Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju to: Techmistrz - żołnierz oceniający stopień zaawansowania regionów wymiaru, Kapitan-Mistrz - dowódca floty ekspedycyjnej i Rycerz - dowódca wojskowy Pierwszego Kontaktu. Trzech członków Forum Fantasia to z kolei: dyplomata - mający na celu rozpoczęcie stosunków dyplomatycznych Centrum z władzami wszechświata oraz dwaj urzędnicy. Jeden z nich ma na celu doprecyzować handel technologiami, drugi zaś ma zaoferować miejsca pod budowę bram międzywymiarowych. Kolejni trzej to przedstawiciele Panteonu Twórczego. Są to: magokapłan - ocenia jak mocny w Arkanach jest dany wszechświat, kleryk - ocenia jak wiele Imaginacji jest w wymiarze i archiwista - jego zadaniem jest sprawdzenie stopnia zaawansowania kulturowego i określenie jaka kultura w danych regionach panuje. Pozostali trzej przedstawiciele to losowo wybrani członkowie Wielkich Graczy. Zadaniem tej grupy jest pokojowe nawiązanie kontaktu z nowo odkrytym wymiarem. Jeśli wymiar okaże się agresywny mogą stworzyć posterunek do ataku na niego, ale tylko jeśli emisariusze zostaną zabici. W przypadku pokojowego kontaktu następuje dalej rozwijanie relacji między mieszkańcami, a przybyszami z międzywymiaru. Następuje kontrolowany rozwój technologiczny, wymiana kulturowa oraz migracja nowych mieszkańców w odpowiednio rozwinięte miejsca. Członkowie grupy mogą - jeśli tylko chcą - zamieszkać po załatwieniu wszystkich spraw w danym wymiarze. Ponadto każdy nowo odkryty wszechświat ma możliwość samostanowienia o sobie, jak również same ziemie we wszechświecie. Na przykład wymiary Doliny Wikiańskiej są zróżnicowane - podczas gdy wschodnie należą do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego, północne archipelagi do Porozumienia, a kilka nadmorskich wszechświatów na południowym zachodzie to kantory Wielkiego Układu północne fiordy, wymiar Gai Bermudii oraz jego okolice i cały północny zachód to teren nadgraniczny wszystkich trzech sił, dlatego obszar ten jest monitorowany przez siły pokojowe Zakonu. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Wymiary